


A Call After Midnight

by topsicles



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Twitter request, for kari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsicles/pseuds/topsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji gets an unsettling call from a drunken Adachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call After Midnight

Rain pelted against the windows when Souji's phone went off in the darkness. He was fast asleep in his futon, covered to his cheek, deep in a dream about running away from a sentient Topsicle when his phone woke him. He grumbled and answered after the third or fourth ring and felt his eyebrows knit when he heard the voice on the other end. 

"Souji-kun? 'S been way too long since I saw you come around. Where you been? 'Got old Adachi missing you like you stopped living." On the other end of the line was a clearly drunken Adachi, and from the sound of it, he was trolling for a reaction.

"Go to bed Adachi-san, you're drunk." 

The response was a hearty guffaw which set off a series of hiccups and coughs. "You shitty kids ain't got any business in meddlin' with official police affairs, you understand me?" As if he could sense that Souji rolled his eyes, Adachi's tone got harsher. "Or do I need to reveal what kind of extracurriculars you get involved with on the weekend with a specific Mako-chan and her nasty mouth hole?" He laughed again and Souji froze.

"Yeah, that's what I thought I heard. Now get back to sleep before ol' Adachi-san gets horny for more. Don't think I don't know exactly where you live. You can't hide anything from the police, you little bitch. Get off the phone or else I'll be coming to visit with a bottle of sake and a tub of lube." Souji quickly hung up the phone and put it under his futon then laid on it again. A bottle of sake and a tub of lube...? He couldn't shake the feeling that his ass wouldn't be the same if he kept wondering about what the two had in common so he slowly fell asleep again, praying that he'd forget this...unsettling encounter.


End file.
